1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of blowers for fireplaces, the devices being used therefore, being of an ornamental character and adapted to be polished to a high sheen to thereby blend in with other fireplace appliances such as polished brass implements used to manipulate fireplace logs used in open fireplaces and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waldmeier, U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,997, shows a blower attachment in a blow pipe torch used by a dentist or jeweler, and this structure serves to direct a flame used to perform a technical operation like soldering or welding. Applicant is familiar with glass blowing pipes used by highly skilled workmen for blowing vases and the like. These pipes are open at the bottom end to permit a lateral uniform diffusion of air in shaping the hot glass in molten form.
A blow pipe is shown in Stuntz, U.S. Pat. No. 227,136, which shows a uniform wide top and longitudinal bore and a jet C which is at a side as compared with the blower of the present invention which locates an air jet at the center of the cap.
Eames, U.S. Pat. No. 152,942, shows a narrow tip, narrow mouth, and wider bore tube for blowing air into a charcoal iron mixture.
Seltzer, U.S. Pat. No. 629,798, is cited for the teaching of a screw threaded cap having a narrow opening and is of interest.